


Gobble Gobble

by Justcannibalthings



Series: Reginald & Theodore [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Christmas, M/M, Turkey - Freeform, grass, its me, of course its gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcannibalthings/pseuds/Justcannibalthings
Summary: Regi and Bear have very different ideas of what christmas should be.





	Gobble Gobble

“Suck my dick, I'm having pheasant. How can you top that?”  
“First of all, I ain’t suckin’ anything with that attitude, and secondly you’re supposed to have turkey you freak!”

Regi shook his head at Bear, who stayed firm on his appalling poultry choices. Regi thought he was a monster. No, Regi KNEW he was a monster. Bear just gave him a shove; they were both sitting on the floor, and Regi couldn’t be bothered to put up a fight, he just let himself lie on the sun warmed grass. Bears face appeared over him after a moment. “My Christmas is better than yours.” Regi scoffed at him and rolled his eyes. “piss off, you don’t even have cranberry sauce.” Bear sighed, he had situated himself so he was essentially straddling Regi, leaning over him so he could still look at his face. “because cranberry sauce is fucking disgusting. And turkey is DRY. Nobody likes turkey.” Regi scowled at his partner “well, nobody likes you either.” Bear let out a hum before dipping his head down- just ghosting his lips as he whispered, “except you, jack ass.” Regi put his hand at the back of bears neck, pulling it down and engaging him in a deep and greedy kiss. 

Bear let his weight fall on top of him, and shoved his hand down Regis bottoms; who responded by biting his partners lip, and planting a firm grip on his ass. Bear hummed into the kiss and Regi turned them over to swap their positions, before sitting up, and unbuckling his belt as bear turned himself onto his stomach, arching himself up so he could undo his own. Regi yanked bears shorts down, and spat into his hand before pressing two fingers inside him. Bear let out a low groan, and rocked himself back against Regis hand. Regi pulled his fingers out, spitting into his hand again and running it up his length, free hand resting on bears back as he pressed himself inside of him. After a moment, bear started to roll his hips back, and Regi picked up a rhythm, hands gripping his hips. 

Bear let out a long groan as he rocked himself back, face pressing into the soft grass. Regi picked up his pace; neither of them were particularly sensitive people, they liked fucking not making love. They didn’t even use that word. Of course, both of them felt it, deeply so- but they didn’t feel the need to say it out loud, or say anything really. Regi let out a low groan as he spilled inside of Bear, pulling out of him after a moment. Bear flipped himself around, and Regi slid himself down, taking Bear in his mouth. Bear bucked into his mouth, and put his hand in Regis hair, under the point he had tied it. He kept Regis head in its position and began rolling his hips again as Regi swirled his tongue around him. Bear arched his head back as he came; Regi pulled his head off of him and spat onto the floor before lying down beside him, hand under his head. “You know what I bet I taste better than?” Bear turned to Regi as he spoke, and Regi arched his brow in quirky “Turkey.”


End file.
